Pick Up The Phone Chrome!
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: She won't pick up the phone and this causes Xanxus to lose his temper. Why won't she pick up the phone and why is he calling so much?


**Song: Pick up the Phone**

**Band: Falling in Reverse**

**Pairing: Chrome and Xanxus**

**This was Beta-read by xAngelic! *^-^*  
**

**So thank you XAngelic! You are super awesome!  
**

* * *

_(Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system)_

_(Please leave a message after the tone)_

_*Beeeep*_

"Damn it. Answer your damn phone, Chrome! You can't win this way!" Xanxus threw his phone out the window as the message he recorded sent itself. This was just one of the 96 phones he had broken so far, while trying to get in contact with Chrome.

"I know she knows I'm calling, yet she sends me to her damn voice box every fucking time!" He yelled out once again in fury.

"Boss, would you like me to get you another box of phones?" Levi asked. He had been witnessing Xanxus' anger rise and rise after each call.

"Tch." He was deep in thought, clearly ignoring poor Levi.

_'Why won't she pick up? She can't be that stubborn.'_

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Get me more phones then leave!" he yelled at Levi, who just jumped up and ran out the room to get the items his boss demanded.

"Vooii! Levi watch where you're going, damn." Xanxus felt his vain pop. Squalo entered the room.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to thinking you dirty scum," he yelled. Squalo only nodded in response. He knew his boss was currently pissed off and he didn't want to suffer his wrath.

"Boss, you called for me?" The white haired man stood at the door so he had a quick escape.

"Yes," he got comfortable in his chair and sent a glare at him. "Bring me Belphegor and make it quick!"

"Yes." Squalo ran out. Once he left, Xanxus heard Levi come in and mutter curses at the Varia Rain Guardian.

"Boss, here are the phones." Levi came in with a box full of expensive phones such as blackberries and I-phones, he then placed the box down near his bosses feet. "I will take my leave but if you need anything, please do not hesitate to call."

Xanxus ignored him again and picked up an iPhone. He tapped numbers on the screen (he memorized her phone number) and pressed Call. He had the phone to his ear and the ringing noise was irritating him.

_'Pick up already!'_

Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…

_(Your call-)_

Xanxus crushed the phone in his hands.

"DAMN IIIIIT!"

* * *

~!**~!~!~!~~!~!~!~**

"Ushishshi." Bel walked into the room. "So many broken phones, I wonder what happened."

He stepped over pieces of different kinds of phones. Making sure he did not step on any of them.

"Oh Boss~ Where are you~ Ushishishi."

"Useless shit I called for you an hour ago." Xanxus pulled out his gun.

"Ah boss, I was-" Bel was nervous. He knew he could get seriously hurt if he didn't stop playing around.

"I don't care what you were doing!" He shot a warning shot over Bel's blond head. "I have a mission for you and you better report to me within 5 hours, you hear me!"

The prince nodded and gulped. "I will do my best."

"Tch good now I want you to locate Chrome and tell me what she is doing."

"Ushishi~ Boss you sure are obsessed with-" Xanxus shot another warning.

"You piece of shit. Next time I won't miss."

"Ushishi I will be on my way and back within 5 hours." He left in a hurry. Xanxus smirked as he left like a coward.

_'Now let's wait and see why she isn't picking up. And it better be a damn good reason.'_ He rubbed his temples '_Why can't she just accept I don't agree with her!'_]

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Xanxus decided to stop calling and wait for Bel's return. But time seemed to move slowly.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock_

Barely 4 seconds.

"Why won't time go faster!" Xanxus yelled at his watch. His stomach then growled loudly. "Damn it I'm hungry!"

He closed his eyes and remembered Chrome.

_***Flashback***_

_"Ah Xanxus-san," Chrome came into his office wearing a cute apron. "Lussuria-chan said dinner will be ready in 10 minutes and to come get you."_

_Xanxus yawned._

_"U-ummmm so are you c-coming?" She asked nervously._

_He sent her a glare. Chrome blushed at his intense stare and backed away to the door. "I-I guess-"_

_"Prepare me a bottle of wine."_

_Chrome gave him a bright smile and nodded. "Hai, I'll see you then."_

_***Back to present***_

He opened his eyes.

"She always had that damn blush on her face and that bright smile." He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her again in that cute little apron she wore that day.

* * *

**!~!~!~!~!~!**

His stomach growled once again but even louder.

"Damn. What I wouldn't do to eat her cooking again..." He closed his eyes and felt his mouth water.

_***Flashback***_

_"So~? What do you think about dinner~?" Lussuria sang out._

_"T-this is the greatest meal I have ever eaten!" Levi cried out in joy._

_"VOOIII! THIS IS GREAT!" Squalo took big bites from his steak._

_"Ushishishi~ Ah, it feels like I am eating royal meat from my kingdom~" Bel said as he sliced his steak neatly.  
_

_"This dinner cannot be given a price, for it will be to expensive." Mammon said as she chewed lightly._

_"What about you Xanxus-chan, what do you think?" Lussuria asked._

_He just shrugged and continued eating his overly large steak._

_"Aww, you're no fun." Lussuria pouted. "Well, to tell you the truth, this wonderful dinner was not prepared by lil' ol me, but out dear Chrome-chan~!" He placed Chrome in front of the family. Chrome stood there blushing and smiling lightly._

_'She cooked this? It's delicious, I admit. But her cooking?This is amazing' Xanxus thought._

_"I…j-just wanted to thank you a-all for putting up w-with my presence" Chrome spoke softly."A-and I hope it's to your l-liking"_

_'Why does she have to stutter all the time. Once this little visit is over she won't be stuttering any more'_

_***Back to present***_

His stomach growled in hunger and anger again.

"I want some delicious steak!" Xanxus took out another phone and dialed the kitchen. "Lussuria, bring me Chrome's leftover steak!"

"But Xanxus-chan I can simply make a fresh steak right now if you want." Lussuria answered back.

"I don't care! Just heat it up in the fucking microwave and deliver it to me!"He yelled at the phone.

"My~My~ temper temper~" He heard Lussuria sigh in the phone. "I'll be up in a second, okay Xan-"

He hung up and waited.

"I only want her cooking right now." He muttered to himself.

* * *

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**  
_

Xanxus ate his steak slowly, savoring each bite he took.

"Ah, this is good." He swallowed it in contempt.

_'This is stupid, eating left overs'_ He rubbed his temple._ 'I wonder where Chrome is.'_

Xanxus then decided to take a nap as the time still won't go fast enough for him.

* * *

**_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

_***Dream***_

_*sniffle sniffle* Xanxus heard whimpering and small noises._

_'What the hell is that?' He looked around to find the source of the unknown sounds 'Did a small animal get in here?'_

_The noise was getting louder and more audible as he turned a corner. He saw a small door and thought, 'Whose room is that?' Once again he heard those noises but it was clearer. It sounded like crying._

_'Who the hell is that?'_

_He pounded on the door. "Hey, open this damn door" He yelled.  
_

_He then head a gasp and small footsteps. "I said open this door now or I'll shoot it down!" The door opened up slightly to reveal a purple haired woman._

_"Oh Xanxus-san…..I…" She rubbed her red eyes. "W-was I…..b-bothering you?"_

_"Bothering me? What the hell?" He was confused, how was she bothering him? "Woman, why are you crying," He asked._

_"M-me well….." She looked at him with her purple tear strained eye. "I wasn't. I'm j-just tired"_

_"Don't you dare lie to me woman."_

_Chrome stepped back as he raised his voice._

_"B-but I wasn't…"_

_"Fine. it's not like I care." He turned to leave. As he was walking away he felt a small tug on his jacket. He turned around and saw Chrome shaking and her face was all wet with tears._

_"What?" He was confused._

_"Xanxus-san he said he didn't need me anymore and …..p-please never say those words to me p-please" Chrome wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest._

_'W-what is she doing'_

_"Woman, let go of me"_

_Chrome pulled back in embarrassment._

_"Sorry." She wiped her tears in her sleeves. "B-but it's just that I want to be useful… And I… I don't want people to not need me anymore I…"_

_"Stop talking" He looked at her annoyed._

_"Sorry," she said again._

_"Stop apologizing. And stop blushing at every little thing. And stop stuttering!" He rubbed his temples again. "If you want to be needed, then get stronger. Who in the right mind will ever need someone weak!"_

_Chrome stood still as she processed his words in her mind._

_"Xanxus-san, these scars" She placed her soft pale hands on his face._

_'What is she doing? How dare she touch me.' He thought as he felt her hand on his face.  
_

_"Are they a symbol of how strong you are? You must have suffered a lot, they look painful."_

_He pulled her hands away slowly and gently._

_"These scars….."_

_"You don't have to tell me…. I-I…" Chrome smiled a bit. "Thank you for your words, even if they were mean and crude. They kind of motivate me."_

_'Tch. This woman she is so …'_

_He couldn't find the right word._

* * *

_**~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

Xanxus watched as Squalo, Levi, and Bel where sent flying in the air by Chrome's illusionary fire pits combined with a strong tornado.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Xanxus laughed out loudly. "You filthy scum. How can you let a tiny woman beat you up!"

He was having a great laugh for he found it enjoyable as his guardians felt the wrath and power of Chrome.

"Shitty boss." Bel got up to find his tiara, which had been blown off when he was inside the powerful tornado.

"VVOOIII!" Squalo checked if his hair was still intact "Why don't you fight her yourself and be blown up!"

"The boss will easily defeat her! She's got no chance" Levi praised his boss.

"Would you guys like to take a bet?" Mammon said as she was behind Chrome. "Let's see, who puts their money on Chrome"

Squalo and Bel raised their hand. They oh so badly wanted to see their boss get his ass kicked by a girl.

"And who bets for boss?"

Levi's hand shot up with enthusiasm. But then he was suddenly punched in the face by his _'precious_' boss.

"Scum, I don't need anyone to believe in me." He cracked his knuckles. "Now, little girl. Let's see what you can do."

"Hai." Her voice held determination.

_'Hn. She isn't that weak, scared girl anymore, now is she?'_

* * *

**~~!~!~!~!~!**

Xanxus actually felt sorry… he felt sorry for causing Chrome pain. He looked down at her as she was in her bed resting.

_'I shouldn't have pushed her this far.'_

Their fight went over board as she actually did manage to get in a few hard hits.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Chrome stirred in the bed and Xanxus just looked at her. She opened her purple eye and looked around.

"W-where am I?" she quietly asked.

"Tch. Just rest," Xanxus said to her.

"Oh, Xanxus-san, I-"

"Did you not hear me? I said rest." He glared at her as he took a seat next to her bed.

"Ah… b-but I'm f-feeling better and I…" Chrome smiled. "Thank you for not holding back."

He gave her a questioning look.

"You fought me with all your power and you didn't hold back. I'm grateful." She smiled wider causing him to feel…. weird. "I thank you because you believed I could fight you and still survive, even if I'm not that strong."

"I did no such thing." Xanxus looked away.

Chrome giggled. "You know what? It's funny how we fought and I didn't even get a single scratch! But next time, maybe I will, and it will be a symbol of my accomplishment."

"Woman, you are an idiot? Why would you want to harm you small, pale body."

"Well, you have a handsome face. And you have scars on it."

"What!" He stood up from his chair.

"AH n-never mind!" She turned in her bed, her face all red. "I'm going to rest so…y-you can j-just go now."

* * *

***Reality***

Xanxus stirred in his sleep. He felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and it said '_incoming call from Chrome Dokuro._'

"Finally!"

He picked up his phone and answered it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP ALL THOSE OTHER TIMES!"

"Ushishishi~ You hurt my princely ears." He heard his Storm Guardian talk into Chrome's phone.

"Why do you have her phone!" he barked.

"I found her but she says she won't talk to you." He giggled more. "She says that you have to accept the terms she made or she will never be coming over to the Varia mansion ever again."

"What!? How dare she make threats!" He gripped onto his phone in anger but held back as he didn't want to destroy the phone.

"Ushishi~ She is a stubborn one, ain't she?" Bel laughed.

"Tell her to get her ass over here and so we can talk about THE FUCKING SUBJECT!" He yelled angrily through the phone.

"Okey dokey."

_-click-_

* * *

_**!~~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!**  
_

There she was across his desk, just staring at him silently.

_'She's finally here, but it feels like she's far at the same time.'_

He sighed. "Why did you leave?" He tried to control his temper.

"You know why," she plainly stated.

"Are you really willing to fight over this?" He was getting annoyed. "You didn't answer me, you ran away, and you didn't even leave dinner that day for us!"

"Well I wouldn't have done all that if you would have allowed me to keep them." Chrome said in a strong voice.

"Damn it! What don't you get it!? I said NO! They cannot stay here!" He slammed his fist on his desk as he spoke loudly.

"Fine. Then I'll be leaving," She said making up her mind, she turned around ready to leave his office.

"NO. You stay. You haven't made dinner yet!." He yelled at her as she was about to open the door.

"NO!" She yelled back. "If you let me keep them then I promise I will cook for you whenever you want."

"AARGH!" He has now lost his temper.

_'This fight is over something so fucking stupid!'_

**_!~!_**

"Well?" Chrome asked as he had been silent for a good 5 minutes.

"Fine."

"Eeeeh? Y-you mean it?" She got a big smile on her face.

_'I don't want her to leave again, and damn it, what harm can it do…'_

"Did you not hear me!? I said fine!"

"Thank you Xanxus!" She went around his desk and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I'll take care of them!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to tell the others that she and some new members of the family will be staying with them.

_'What did I just do?'_ He rubbed his face but slightly smiled as he had Chrome back in his mansion.

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Awww~! look at this one, it looks like me!" Lussuria hugged a black, brown, and white striped kitty in joy. "Chrome-chan, the new members of our family are so cute~!"

"Yeah." Chrome hugged a black kitten that was in a sour mood. It had the personality of Xanxus.

"Vvvoooii! THIS ONE WON'T STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Squalo yelled out as a pure white kitten followed him and played with his long hair with its small paws.

"MMMEEOOWW" The kitten meowed. It meowed like Squalo 'Voi'-ed.

"Ushishishi~ I like this one." Bel picked up a yellow-golden furred kitten that had way to much fur and had an attitude of getting what it wants. "This kitten will be called Bel-junior. Ushishishi~"

"I like this one. It doesn't make too much noise and minds its own business." Mammon grabbed a black and brown kitten that was sleeping most of the time.

"I like this one it looks like it has a story." Levi picked up a brown kitten that had a small missing part off its tiny ear. "It must be the strongest of the others."

The kitten Chrome had in her arms looked at Levi and hissed.

"I think this one got mad at you," she giggled.

* * *

**~!~!~**

"Xanxus, do you like any of them?" Chrome questioned.

"Hn." He didn't really care.

"Come on~ Look, this one is just like you!" Chrome showed him the pure black kitten. "He has your attitude and it needs me."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, you need me right?" She smiled. "You need me to feed you," she giggled.

Xanxus smirked. "Then why don't you go and prepare dinner." He neared her.

Chrome blushed as his face came near hers.

"I-I… okay but here, hold onto Xanxus-chan."

She handed him the kitten and left to the kitchen.

"Tch." He looked at the kitten that had its eyes half-lidded. "You got me into a pointless fight you know."

The kitten just looked away as if to say he didn't care.

"Well if it makes her happy, then you can stay here, I guess." He stroked the kitten's soft fur. "But I gotta admit, she did stick up for what she wanted. And to me."

* * *

**Did you like it?  
**

**And all thanks to xAngelic!  
**

**Review!  
**


End file.
